


Carnivolo: Take Two

by Star_Renegade



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief mention of gay Little Cato, Carnivolo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Renegade/pseuds/Star_Renegade
Summary: And Gary, ever the optimist, knew he had to remedy the situation as soon as possible. Otherwise, the tension on the ship will build up and up to the point where it might just explode up in his face.He knew that the only way to bring the crew together was through a big event. And so one morning while everyone was having breakfast together (besides Sheryl, she preferred eating alone) instead of having his usually bubbly morning energy, Gary tried to remember the last time the crew had a relaxing activity together.And then, he remembered something.
Relationships: Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, Gary Goodspeed & Sheryl Goodspeed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Carnivolo: Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something that I did for a contest on the Final Space Discord! I don't think that I'll win, but I just figured that I should post this anyway.
> 
> Yall should find me on twitter, tumblr and instagram @diversefandompage
> 
> I'll probably edit this in the future lol (mostly to include more Gay LC)

It had been months since the Team Squad had first entered Final Space, and for the crew of the Crimson Light, especially for Gary, it had been a whirlwind of catching up with Quinn and Avocato on what they missed out on for the months on the account of them… no being present with the group, per se. 

And with everyone pretty much being forced to be together because of the constant reminder that they technically shouldn't be alive, what with the occasional screech of a Titan in the distance, or the thousands of corpses that float around the space.

They've resorted to using curtains and whatever spare blankets that they had to cover up most of the windows to keep them out of sight.

And Gary thought that with the whole crew being technically stuck together, that meant that they'd actually have the opportunity to bond with each other more.

Unfortunately, this was not the case here. 

Quinn and Avocato had been on edge with almost every member, especially with Ash and Fox respectively, and the same could be said for the two of them. Even Little Cato was sometimes wary around his birth dad.

And Gary, ever the optimist, knew he had to remedy the situation as soon as possible. Otherwise, the tension on the ship will build up and up to the point where it might just explode up in his face.

He knew that the only way to bring the crew together was through a big event. And so one morning while everyone was having breakfast together (besides Sheryl, she preferred eating alone) instead of having his usually bubbly morning energy, Gary tried to remember the last time the crew had a relaxing activity together.

And then, he remembered something.

He suddenly slammed his hand on the table, startling everyone and nearly making Fox choke on his pancakes.

"Guys!" He began dramatically. "Do you know what we need right now?" 

"A damn break for once." Little Cato muttered under his breath. A few people muttered their agreements.

"Okay one, when we all get out of here I'm taking everyone to the best beaches and hotels in the universe, captain's promise." 

"When we get out?" Quinn said, with one eyebrow raised.

Gary only gave a bright smile her way. And Quinn couldn't help but smile herself.

"And two, right now we need a party!" Gary said.

The room went silent. Ash was the first to speak up.

"You mean like Carnivolo?" She asked.

"Yeah! Only without Clarence's stupid rules this time!" Gary replied.

"I don't know Gary, remember what happened last Carnivolo?" KVN said, coming way too close to Gary's face. Gary just about screamed. He wished that he could say that he forgot he was there.

"KVN get out of my face! And yes, I know the last Carnivolo got quite dark, but that doesn't mean that we can't have our own party! In Final Space!" 

"Why are we even doing this?" Avocato asked.

"Because! Seeing you guys sad makes me sad!" Gary replied, pouting his lips.

"Yeah that makes sense." 

"So how about it? We'll have food and games!"

Everyone was starting to warm up to the idea, then Sheryl came in, who clearly thought that everyone else would've finished up.

There were a few beats of silence, then when Sheryl turned to leave, Gary stopped her.

"Hey, Mom. We're having a party tonight for the crew. Do you… want to come?" He asked.

She paused in her footsteps.

"Do I have to come?" 

"Of course not." 

She stayed silent for a few moments. She actually looked like she was considering it.

"I think I can spare a few minutes." 

Gary smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

"Looks like we're really doing this then." Fox said.

________

A few hours later, all of the Team Squad was sitting around the lounge area, another room that Gary had only recently discovered. And since Clarence wasn't there to insult their "poor choices", they could have whatever food and drink they wanted.

There was much chatter and mixing going on between the crew, Fox and Avocato were talking to each other at one point, as were Quinn and Ash, and even Sheryl struck up a few conversations, mostly with HUE and Tribore.

Gary called everyone in the room to attention with the sound of tapping his metal fingers against his Crimson Lite energy drink can.

"Okay so for this next part, I know I said that we won't be following Clarence's rules but-"

Ash, Little Cato and Fox groaned, already knowing what would come next.

"...but I thought it would be good if we did the lavish praise thing, but instead of each person choosing one person, everyone has a turn of being lavished by everyone else." 

"Huh. That's actually not so bad." Little Cato said.

"So who would like to be lavished first?"

"I vote for Gary!" Little Cato suddenly exclaimed.

"What? No! Captain goes last young man!" Gary countered, but to no avail. Everyone was voting for him.

"Okay! Fine! Lavish me!" He said, with a dramatic hand gesture and flopped down onto a couch.

"I'll start!" Ash said.

"Gary, at the last Carnivolo, Fox and I lost the only dad we ever had. But even though he's been in our lives way longer than you have, I think that you're a better dad than him." 

"I agree! And you're a really fun and optimistic person, like me! That's really rare these days, so you're kind of like a gem!" Fox added.

"Pops, I know it hasn't been easy taking care of me. Or any of us really. But I think I speak for all of us when I say that you're doing a great job. Thanks for that."

Gary nearly teared up as the others muttered their agreements.

"And I just want to thank you personally, and everyone here as well, for supporting my coming out and all tha-"

Little Cato didn't even finish his sentence, as by then Gary had sprung out of his seat and engulfed him in a bear hug worthy of a dad.

"Pops! Stop! You don't need to do this like, every time you know!" Little Cato laughed, hugging his second dad back anyway despite the half-hearted protests.

"I know son, but I want to, and no arguing with the Captain about this!" Gary said, now moving on to ruffling the young Ventrexian's mohawk, which caused him to give a bright smile. He always secretly loved it whenever Gary did that.

"Aw yeah! Group hug time!" Fox said, as he and Ash surrounded the pair and hugged them, which got the rest to come together to form one big group hug (Gary didn't even mind that KVN was there this time). 

"Oh wow." Gary said softly. "This is… really nice." 

"Feels good, doesn't it Gary?" H.U.E. asked.

"Yeah, it really does." 

After another few moments, the hug finally broke off, and the group continued to enjoy the party.

Titans be damned. 

This was what's important now. And it always would be.


End file.
